Nocleg
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Armia Jednookiego Smoka nocuje w lesie pełnym zupełnie nieoczekiwanych form życia zamiejscowego... W roli głównej Kojuurou i równie rozchełstany co zaspany Date, oraz goście z... zaświatów?


NOCLEG

Nad Krainami Wschodzącego Słońca zapadła noc — ciepła i pieszcząca policzki opadającymi kwiatami brzoskwini. Korzystając z nieczęstych momentów spokoju, armia Date Masamune rozłożyła się obozem na skraju lasu, wykorzystując opuszczoną chatę jako główną kwaterę dowództwa. Oznaczało to w przybliżeniu, że żołnierze rozpalili kilka ognisk, przedyskutowali kwestię upieczenia w nich szyszek i większością głosów porzucili ów plan, a następnie odłożyli kwestię kolacji do czasu jutrzejszego śniadania — a najlepiej obiadu — i walnęli się spać mniej więcej tak, jak stali. Katakura Kojuurou przysiadł na schodach chatki, piastując na kolanach katanę i uważnym spojrzeniem obejmując chrapiących pokotem ludzi, las pełen zaniedbanych szyszek i potencjalnych zagrożeń, a także — kącikiem prawego oka — plecy Jednookiego Smoka Date Masamune. Masamune wypoczywał na podniszczonej werandzie, od czasu do czasu ze stoickim spokojem wyciągając sobie spod pleców drzazgę lub pierzchającą w popłochu gąsienicę. Najwyraźniej kapitan miał szczęście trafić na miejscową, hmmm, przepoczwarzalnię lokalnych form życia.

Nie zjedzą go.

Uspokojony, Kojuurou powrócił do obserwacji otoczenia, czujny na jakiekolwiek oznaki niebezpieczeństwa, które mogłoby zagrażać Jednookiemu Smokowi. Tymczasem jego dowódca był bezpieczny tam, gdzie akurat leżał, w luźnym, rozchełstanym kimonie, i z fryzurą w nieładzie — hełm był odstawiony bezpiecznie w całkiem inny kąt chatki. W razie, gdyby podłoga jednak ośmieliła się zawalić pod ciężarem Masamune, dzielny generał nie nadzieje się przynajmniej na własne rogi.

Katakura—dono myślał o wszystkim.

Date Masamune obserwował go z ciepłą pobłażliwością. W pełni doceniał drobiazgową troskliwość swojego zastępcy. Kojuurou wszystkiego zawsze umiał dopilnować — miejsce na nocleg zawsze jakoś się znalazło i położenie miało dogodne, dla dowódcy zawsze jakoś było sake z zakąszeniem, a nocny strój zawsze był jakimś cudem wywietrzony mimo dłuższego przechowywania w ciasno ugniecionym tobołku. Cuda, niewidy. I wianki na kiju, o. Masamune oderwał się od kontemplacji Kojuurou i, oparty wygodnie, wpatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit. Brzoskwinie przekwitały, tak, a jakby azalie... Ale na wianek to piwonie, takie czerwone. Wianki na kiju. Na długim kiju, jak na włóczni Sanady Yukimury. Jakby tak wziąć wianek... i Sanadę Yukimurę...

Masamune drzemał błogo.

Kojuurou czuwał niestrudzenie. Jednak po raz kolejny Jednooki Smok Date Masamune miał się przekonać, jak wielkim błędem jest spuszczenie z oka swojego zastępcy — zwłaszcza w miejscu, gdzie na każdym kroku czyha tyle lokalnych form życia.

I zamiejscowych też.

Masamune drzemał w spokojnej nieświadomości, kiedy owa forma życia — o ile tym właśnie była — wyłoniła się zupełnie znikąd i stanęła oko w oko z Prawym Okiem Jednookiego Smoka.

I zrobiła wielkie oczy.

Zresztą, Kojuurou też. Najpierw je wytrzeszczył, potem zamrugał, potem wytrzeszczył je znów. Niby nic, ale jednak... Hm. W uporządkowanym, wojskowym umyśle natychmiast pojawiła się klasyfikacja: Autochton. Nieduży. Nieszkodliwy? Od czasu Ody Nobunagi i jego parszywego łucznika każdy jednak wiedział, że małe nigdy nie jest tak niewinne, na jakie wygląda.

Hm.

To — to coś — było bardzo małe, a z wyglądu zupełnie niewinne. W dodatku żuło z zapałem jakieś — łakocie? — które wyraźnie pachniały poziomkami. Żuło, przyglądało się i miało rozległe, anielskie loczki. Różowawe.

Hm.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, zagrożenie nie mogło być alarmujące. Ot, na poziomie innych okazów lokalnej fauny. Weźmy gąsienice — one raczej nie zdołałyby dokonać znaczącego uszczerbku na zdrowiu Jednookiego Smoka; chyba, żeby ukryły się nocą w jego skarpetkach, przepoczwarzyły i rano wyskoczyły znienacka w postaci białych motylków. Albo gdyby okupowały jego hełm i zwisły z księżyca na jedwabnych nitkach. To jednak wciąż były gąsienice i nie stanowiły większego problemu. Tymczasem ta tutaj istotka, choć mała, była jednak znacząco większa od całego stada gąsienic. Potencjalnie mogła dokonać licznych szkód, sabotażu, inwazji i krzywdy. Należało ostrzec wodza i stosownie ubezpieczyć jego tyły, pozbierawszy z nich wpierw larwy i innych nowych przyjaciół. Katakura—dono westchnął z pewnym żalem. Przeszkadzanie dowódcy w drzemce bolało go nieraz bardziej, niż samego budzonego dowódcę. Jednak czasem trzeba...

— Masamune—sama, mamy intruza! — rzucił niegłośno, ale stanowczo.

— Gdzie? — zaciekawiła się dziewczynka i rozejrzała dookoła, aż zatrzepotały jej loczki. — Ja też chcę kawałek! — zażądała piskliwie.

— Ćśśś! — uciszył ją z oburzeniem Kojuurou. — Masamune—sama się obudzi.

Poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że właściwie sam zamierzał go obudzić. Hm.

— Kto? — zainteresowała się mała i pod łokciem żołnierza wystawiła ciekawski łebek na wpółdrzemiącego Masamune.

— Kto to?

Katakura—dono ze słusznym oburzeniem rzucił dziecku karcące spojrzenie. Jak można nie znać imienia największego wojownika Krainy Wschodzącego Słońca! Cóż, rozmiarowo był jeszcze Toyotomi, ale... Ale, Date Masamune nie musiał się przyrównywać wysokością do małpich królów z dziczy. Tę małą jednak stanowczo trzeba uświadomić.

— Oto mój dowódca... — zaczął poważnie.

— Też mam jednego! — pochwaliła się dziewczyka. — I jest całkiem mój!

— Aha... — rzekł ostrożnie Kojuurou. — A to jest Jednooki Smok Date Masamune... Yhm.

Chrapnięcie.

Date wierzgnął, zamruczał coś. Uniósł niechętnie powieki, przesunął rękę, żeby podrapać się po łopatce. Uniósł powieki nieco bardziej. I usiadł gwałtownie, wpatrując się w osłupieniu w scenkę na schodach chatki.

— Cześć, Smok—chan! — Różowowłosa dziewczynka olśniła go szczerbatym uśmiechem. — Lubię cię — osądziła. — Masz oko, jak Ken—chan!

Hm. Masamune potarł czoło, usiłując się obudzić. Oko, eeee? Każdy miał oko...? On zwykł wyróżniać się tym, że właśnie jednego oka nie miał. Ale miał drugie. I miał również swoje Prawe Oko, które właśnie spoglądało nań na poły z powagą, a na poły z desperacją.

— Masamune—sama...

— Eeeee? — wyrzucił z siebie Date.

— Mamy dziecko...

Masamune zacisnął powieki. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze przed momentem miał taki piękny sen! A teraz się okazywało, że... Hm.

— A skąd je mamy? — zapytał ostrożnie.

— Sama przyszłam! — pochwaliła się mała. — To znaczy, przyszłam z Ken—chanem. Bo my szukamy domu, wiesz. — Pokiwała główką.

— Ahaaaa... — Podrapał się w czubek głowy. — Wy... Jesteście z okolicy? — badał ostrożnie. Takie dziecko, same w dziczy? Z braciszkiem? Do czego ta wojna doprowadza...

— No właśnie to wcale nie wygląda jak nasza okolica — zmartwiła się dziewczynka. — Bo wiesz — zniżyła konspiracyjnie głos — zgubiliśmy się trochę... Ale nie mów nikomu.

— Nie powiem — zapewnił szczerze. Hm. Sen o piwoniach i rozwianych włosach Sanady Yukimury nadal go kusił, ale zagubione pośród nocy dzieci wymagały przynajmniej — podstawowego zaopiekowania?

— Jesteście głodni? — zapytał niepewnie. Trudno, pośle się kogoś po te szyszki.

— E, nie. — Machnęła niedbale rączką. — Mam cukierki, wiesz. A Ken—chan ma więcej cukierków i na pewno mi da, jak poproszę.

— Nie powinnaś jeść cukierków, bo ci ząbki wypadną — pouczył Kojuurou.

— On też tak pewnie powie — skrzywiła się dziewczynka. — Ale ja go poproszę bardziej. I jeszcze bardziej, i jeszcze bardziej. Ja tak długo mogę, wiesz. A on ma dużo cukierków.

— I nie podzieli się z tobą bez proszenia? Samolub — obruszył się Date.

— On je przechowuje bezpiecznie dla mojego dobra — objaśniła mu szczegółowo mała. — I Ken—chan i tak nie je cukierków. On by wolał sake... — popatrzyła proszącym oczkiem na butelkę Jednookiego Smoka, który obronnym gestem zacisnął na niej palce. Ten jakiś braciszek—samolub z namiętnością do sake nie był chyba odpowiednim towarzystwem dla takiego niewinnego maleństwa...?

— A w ogóle, to gdzie Ken—chan? — zaniepokoiło się nagle dziecko. — Ken—chan! Ken—chan! Zgubi się beze mnie! Na pewno się zgubi! — Dziewczynka rozpłakała się i poderwała do biegu. Kojuurou natychmiast przygarnął ją do swej opiekuńczej piersi.

— Zaraz go poszukam, na pewno się znajdzie — oznajmił uspokajająco.

— Naprawdę? — ucieszyła się, a łzy natychmiast obeschły. — Super! Bo ja bym się mogła też zgubić, a tak, to zostanę i popilnuję ci Smoka—chana.

— Mnie nie trzeba pilnować... — uśmiechnął się przez zęby Smok—chan.

— Trzeba — pouczyła go karcąco mała. — Widzisz, on cię pilnował.

— Nie dlatego, że muszę...! — Kojuurou dzielnie bronił samodzielności swego wodza.

— Ale ja wiem, wiem. — Dziewczynka poklepała go po rękawie. — Ken—chan też tak zawsze grymasi, że nie trzeba, i nie trzeba. I co? I beze mnie zaraz się zgubił!

Hm. Kimkolwiek by nie był ów Ken—chan, w kwestii pilnowania mała niewątpliwie miała pewną słuszność. Ale przy Masamune—sama nie trzeba tego głośno mówić. Kojuurou wstał.

— A jak go rozpoznam, kiedy go już znajdę? — zagadnął.

— Ken—chan jest duży — objaśniła szczegółowo dziewczynka.

— Jak duży?

— No, większy niż ty. — Obrzuciła krytycznym wzrokiem obu panów. — I większy niż Smok—chan. Znacznie większy.

O—ho—ho.

— No i ma oko, jak Smok—chan! — dopowiedziała.

— To znaczy, że nie ma oka? — upewnił się Kojuurou.

— Och, tak naprawdę, to on je ma. Tylko je nosi pod spodem.

— O — zdziwił się słabo Masamune. — I co jeszcze?

— Ma dzwoneczki, ale jeden się zgubił.

— Możemy go też poszukać...

— Lepiej nie. On się już zgubił dawniej—dawniej. Po tym, jak byliśmy w tym piaskowym czymś, ale przed tym, jak się znaleźliśmy w takim czymś dziwnym, gdzie flety grały, i na długo przedtem, jak się znaleźliśmy w tym czymś właśnie tutaj.

Las zaszeleścił — jakby na znak, że właśnie tutaj jest.

— A właściwie, to skąd jesteście? — zaciekawił się Katakura. Chaotyczny opis okolic nie brzmiał w żadnym razie znajomo. Piasek...? Flety...?

Las zatrzeszczał.

— Jesteśmy z domu! — wyjaśniła niecierpliwie mała.

— A gdzie jest dom...?

— Tam! — bez wahania wskazała jednocześnie w kilku kierunkach. — No, w Oddziale Jedenastym.

— Oooo. — Date poderwał się. Nareszcie coś brzmiało znajomo. — A czyj konkretnie jest ten jedenasty oddział?

— Oddział Jedenasty. — poprawiła dobitnie. — No, Ken—chana! To odział Ken—chana! I mój! Nasz Oddział!

— Ach, wasz oddział? — zdziwił się grzecznie Masamune.

Las postękał i wypluł z siebie trochę ludzką, a trochę gigancią postać, ukoronowaną rogatym fryzem. Była znacznie większa od Jednookiego Smoka i też miała jedno oko. A drugie pod spodem czarnej przepaski.

— No, nasz oddział. Oddział Jedenasty — potwierdził przybysz tubalnym głosem. — Coś ci się w tym nie podoba, synu, hę?

Cisza.

Masamune przesunął się tylko nieznacznie, aby upewnić się, że wszystkie ostrza ma na podorędziu. Były na miejscu, gotowe, by uderzyć. Stosowną pozycję przyjął też Kojuurou, przycupnięty niewinnie na schodku, poza linią potencjalnego ataku Date na intruza.

Intruz podszedł bliżej.

— Ej, Yachiru — zgarnął małą z kolan Kojuurou i posadził ją sobie na ramieniu, gdzie skuliła się w błogi kłębek. — Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś nie zaczepiała obcych?

— No wiem, wiem. Ty zaczepiasz ich pierwszy — przytaknęła dziewczynka. — Ale to nie są obcy, widzisz.

— Nie wyglądają na naszych. — Olbrzym sceptycznie przekrzywił głowę. Dzwoneczki zabrzęczały niepewnie.

— Tu, o, tutaj, to jest Smok—chan. O.

— O.

— Lubię go. Zabierzemy go do domu?

— Yachiru, ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie możesz ściągać do Oddziału wszystkiego, co ci wpadnie w oko?

— Dobrze, dobrze. Ale jego zabierzemy do domu?

Ciemnozłote oko, muśnięte długą blizną, spojrzało powątpiewająco na rozciągniętą w negliżu postać Date Masamune.

_Hmmmm._

Jednooki Smok odruchowo napiął mięśnie i zabrzęczał zachęcająco głowniami katan.

_No, no?_

Spojrzenie nieznajomego złagodniało jakby.

_Może i moglibyśmy spróbować zabrać cię do domu...?_

Wzrok Masamune ożywił łobuzerski błysk.

_No spróbuj, tylko spróbuj..._

Oko z okiem mierzyły się spojrzeniami, wypełnionymi rosnącą aprobatą. Kojuurou jęknął. Taki wyraz twarzy u Masamune—dono nie wróżył dobrze. To wróżyło — przygodę?

Cisza.

Intruz westchnął z żalem.

Rogi opadły lekko, dzwonki zaszemrały. Mała — Yachiru? — prawie drzemała już w zgięciu ramienia swego towarzysza. Nieznajomy wielkolud ostrożnie zdjął sobie z drugiego ramienia obdarty, biały płaszcz bez rękawów, z haftowaną liczbą 11, i otulił nim dziewczynkę, przytrzymując ją drugą ręką.

— Musimy się zbierać... — mruknął prawie smutno. — Ten cały gargantunel mignął mi niedaleko, otworzy się pewnie zaraz. Stary nieźle nas prześwięci i tak... Tyle błądzenia, psiakrew. Durny Kurotsuchi i jego prościutkie trasy.

Łobuzerski uśmiech Jednookiego Smoka wygiął się w smutny półksiężyc. Ech, piękne sny, i nigdy do niczego nie dochodzi. Ech. Masamune pokręcił głową.

— A kysz — skwitował łagodnie. Przez chwilę kontemplował szelesty, trzaski i osobliwe odgłosy z głębi lasu. Potem, gdy wszystko ucichło, odważył się wymienić spojrzenia ze swoim zastępcą.

— Trzeba ograniczyć sake przed snem — oznajmił poważnie.

— Ale ja nie piłem... I nie spałem... — mruknął Kojuurou.

— Ale ja byłem już po kilku czarkach, jak dorzucałem do ogniska... Mogłem jakieś trawki przegapić... Jakieś grzybki...

Pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Kojuurou dla pewności wstał i przegrzebał ognisko, upewniając się, że nie ma w nim żadnych wrogich grzybów. Wrócił następnie na swoje miejsce czuwania. Masamune zaś opadł z powrotem na posłanie na spróchniałej werandzie, otrząsając z butelki sake desant gąsienic. Ograniczyć sake przed spaniem, tak. Ale teraz, właściwie, był już w trakcie...? I takie piękne sny miał przedtem?

Właśnie.

Wracając do snów, hmmm. Czerwone piwonie... Czerwone wstęgi mocy... Czerwona, kusa kosode...

Hmmmm...

Yachiru obejrzała się z żalem i otuliła mocniej haori Kenpachiego.

— A ja bym go jednak zabrała do domu...

— Kiedy indziej — burknął niezobowiązująco Zaraki i ruszył w stronę otwierającej się Garganty.

— Wrócimy po niego? — ucieszyła się dziewczynka.

— Jeśli tylko trafimy — obiecał mgliście Ken—chan.

Yachiru pokiwała główką, z rezygnacją akceptując okrutną rzeczywistość.

— No tak...

KONIEC


End file.
